Redcliffe or Honnleath
by Mythial
Summary: Elissa, Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, Sten and Dax are making their way to Redcliffe. Or at least they were. They have come across a strange artifact called a Control Rod. So which way do they go now? Honnleath or Redcliffe? Disclaimer: I do not claim to own these characters. I am simply expanding on the world of Dragon Age : Origins in my own way. They have provided me with the rop


"It's fantastic, isn't it?" enthused Alistair. "It looks so light and breakable, yet when you hold it, it's as heavy as rock, and you can just feel the runes."

Alistair didn't even know that Elissa was smiling at his obvious entrancement with the control rod.

"The dwarves of Orzammar can't even wield magic," said Alistair to no-one in particular, as he turned the control rod over in his hands, "yet they can forge something like this."

"Oh look, has the pretty boy found something sparkly to play with?" chimed Morrigan sarcastically, stood with her back to the group, pretending to look at the mountains.

"Hmm..?" murmured Alistair, as he turned toward Morrigan, oblivious to what she had said.

"Morrigan," chided Leliana.

"It was only a simple..."

Elissa's cough was enough to stop Morrigan in her tracks.

"Never mind," appeased Morrigan. "I will continue on ahead, and see that our path is clear. If you will excuse me," she directed to Elissa as she headed off.

"We will follow her," stated Leliana, as she signalled Sten.

"_We_ will?" quizzed the Qunari.

"Yes," replied Leliana and Elissa at the same time, but they all noted Elissa's tone.

"As you wish Warden."

The two set off with Dax at their heels, as Leliana cast a reassuring look at Elissa.

"Do I even want to know what she said?" quizzed Alistair as he looked to Elissa, and immediately sensed that something was amiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You can't fool me."

He watched her look at him. "Honestly Alistair, it's nothing. I'm just not sleeping well, that's all."

"Oh."

He stopped as Elissa burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" he pouted.

"It's not that," chuckled Elissa, as they began to slowly follow after the others, "it was the look you had."

"It's just my face," feigned Alistair with pretend innocence, but kept his eyes on her.

"That won't work on me," she mocked, "I have an older brother."

Yet he saw the quickest flash of something on her face, and decided to distract her.

"And here I thought I was doing so well," teased Alistair. "You've hurt my small man pride," he sniffed.

Elissa roared with laughter a second later, as Alistair smirked stupidly at her.

"Small...man...pride," Elissa breathed as she held onto her sides, as another wave of laughter took over.

"Yes," grinned Alistair, glad to see her properly laughing, "my small man pride." He sniffed again, pretending to be hurt as Elissa's laughter turned to hiccups.

"Oh Alistair," exclaimed Elissa as she took his arm, "thank you." She sighed. "I needed that."

Alistair looked into her eyes, and knew she meant it.

"Anytime," he replied softly.

Their eyes locked for a moment.

"Wardens!"

Both looked to Sten.

"We are at a crossroads."

"Take the north road to Refcliffe," replied Alistair as they drew up next to the Qunari.

Sten nodded at the command, and made to go that way.

"Wait," exclaimed Elissa.

Alistair looked at her strangely. "What?" he asked.

Elissa looked at him. "The control rod," she explained, "we're a day from Honnleath."

Leliana, Morrigan and Dax came over.

"Why have we stopped?" questioned Morrigan.

Alistair was looking at Elissa.

"You really think we should use it?"

"I can't think of a good enough reason not to. We have no idea what faces us in Redcliffe. All we know, from rumours, is that Arl Eamon is ill. And if anything is going to come at us on our way there or once we get there, a golem may come in handy."

Dax barked in agreement before looking to Alistair.

"I think that is wise," agreed Sten.

"Won't it be dangerous?" asked Leliana.

"More dangerous without I fear," replied Elissa.

"And how do you expect us to control it Warden?" asked Morrigan.

"With the control rod of course," retorted Alistair, stopping himself from saying more.

"And if the illness is also Loghain's doing..." continued Elissa.

"Then we will need more help on our side," finished Leliana.

"But to control the thing..." protested Morrigan.

"Will not be an issue witch," answered Sten firmly, stunning them all to silence, and causing Morrigan to hiss at him.

"So do we go south to Honnleath?" asked Elissa.

Alistair nodded slowly. "South it is."

"Will no-one agree with me, on the dangers of this folly?" objected Morrigan.

"What do you prefer Morrigan," Alistair's annoyance waned, "Loghain and Howe's treachery, the dark spawn or Templars who'd throw an apostate to the Circle?"

Flemeth's daughter bristled.

"When put so eloquently," Morrigan replied with an air of dissatisfaction, "then I will side with the golem."

"So now we're all _finally_ in agreement," declared Alistair sarcastically, "let's head south."

Morrigan stalked off as Alistair caught the glimmer of a smirk from Elissa. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I'm not saying a word," Elissa whispered to him, as he noted the amusement in her voice.

"Good," he whispered back, tucking her arm better into his as they set off, "because I enjoyed that."

Alistair pulled his Templar cloak in around him, and rolled over, only to be met by a face full of slobber. He jumped.

"Dax! Maker's breath, you scared me," exclaimed Alistair quietly as he wiped his face.

But all the Mabari did was place his head on the ground forlornly. Alistair looked confusingly at him.

"What's wrong?"

Dax whimpered in response.

That got Alistair's attention, and he sat bolt upright. He looked to Elissa, but her bedding was empty.

He put his cloak on properly, and stood up.

"Take me to her," he whispered to Dax.

Dax responded to the command, and trotted off in the direction of Elissa. That confirmed to Alistair that something was wrong. There's no way her Mabari would respond to him unless...

Alistair picked up his pace. What had happened? What was wrong?

They hadn't gone a great distance before Alistair saw her. Sat with her back to them both, and seemingly oblivious to the world.

She looks okay, he thought to himself.

He listened as Dax whined sadly to her as he approached, and he heard the grief in her voice.

"Hello boy," her hand automatically went to scratching the Mabari's ear. Dax just sat there looking at her.

"Elissa?" Alistair didn't know what else to say as he watched her jump at his voice.

"Alistair!" Her surprised look said it all, as did the tears she was furiously wiping away. "I didn't hear you." He took a step forward as she looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you awake?"

"Somebody thought you needed me."

He saw her look at Dax, who sat there looking completely unapologetic.

"Oh," she said quietly as she wiped away more tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Alistair cocked his head to the side. "Elissa," he implored.

"I..."

His gut twisted as he watched her fight an inner battle of tears and words. It only took a few seconds for it to be won, as her sobs finally broke out. He reached out to her as she put her back to him, his worry over her reaction to this forgotten.

"Hey," Alistair pulled her towards him, turning her at the same time, as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay," he murmured gently into her hair. He felt her sobs wrack through her, as she stood stoically in his arms. He slowly rubbed her back to try and warm her up. She was freezing.

"Please talk to me," he pleaded softly.

He held onto her more tightly as another wave of sobs took over, and knew he had got through to her when he finally felt her lean into him; her wet cheek on his bare chest, her arms finally around him.

"Here," he said, manoeuvring his cloak around them both, and waited, simply holding her.

"I'm sorry," whispered Elissa after a time.

"For what?"

"Crying."

"I've been told grief can do that to a person."

He felt her smile briefly.

"I miss them Alistair. I wish...Fergus..."

Alistair thought for a moment.

"Something tells me he'll be alright."

"I wish I had the same hope."

Alistair brought his hand under chin, and lifted her head up until she met his gaze.

"Then believe in my hope."

He smiled as she yawned.

"Am I boring you?" he teased.

"It's not you," Elissa playfully reproached, but he saw her realise something. "Actually, it _is_ you!"

Alistair was startled. "What?!"

"You're so warm."

Alistair laughed loudly, and shrugged. "I've been blamed for worse things."

Elissa yawned again.

Alistair quickly scooped her up in his arms, and felt her grip as she held onto him.

"What are you doing?" her alarm evident.

He looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm putting you to bed."

Surprise registered in her eyes as she loosened her grip and settled back down into him.

"Oh."

By the time he had carried Elissa back, she was fast asleep in his arms.


End file.
